


Not What She Was Expecting

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl, kalcia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Secret Crush, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/pseuds/kalcia
Summary: Inuyasha's got a secret. Kagome's about to find it out.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 74
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! We hope that wherever you are, you're safe and well.
> 
> Welcome to the first chapter of our new story, Not What She was Expecting! We are excited to have you read it. Please enjoy the story, and the incredible artwork from [kalcia!](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And super-special thanks to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild) and [gribedli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli) for their thoughtful feedback along the way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha rushes home for his nightly ritual. Kagome volunteers to bring him some last-minute paperwork to sign, and is...um... _surprised_ by what she sees.

The general atmosphere at Musashi Media was one of congeniality and collaboration. The CEO was known as a fair and just owner, and most of her team managers were people she chose because of their leadership skills and compassion. Aoki Rin has built the company from the ground up over the past ten years, from two laptops in her garage, to a company of 150 employees and a building in Marunouchi. And even though her days were busy and packed with meetings, she always made time to see the projects her company was working on, and liked to involve herself in at least one or two at a time. 

Rin was so kind, and so generous, that it came as absolutely no surprise when she hired her brother-in-law, Aoki Inuyasha, as a team manager, overseeing several of the company’s more important accounts. What _did_ surprise everyone, though, was that she kept him on for more than a week.

Everyone knew the rumors. They knew he’d gotten fired from one of the top marketing firms in the country because he’d punched a Vice President after the man criticized a proposal. Aoki Inuyasha was brash and a major ass. Most people chalked it up to his status as an Inu hanyou—that, and the fact that his half-brother, Aoki Sesshomaru, was the most politically powerful youkai in the country. The fact that there was no love lost between the brothers was a national story, one that the family would have rather kept secret, but when one brother is the head of a youkai dynasty, and the other likes to punch out company Vice Presidents, national news will eagerly follow.

So while the industry devoured the news, they also knew that Rin hired him as a way to keep an eye on him...to make sure he didn’t punch anyone _else_ in the face...or worse. And because he was fucking amazing at his job, and, reputation or not, he would have been immediately snapped up by another firm, and that would have continued to hurt Musashi.

So...it was a coup to get him—if one could tolerate him, that was.

So far, Rin has cycled him through several of her teams, trying to find the right fit. He’d lectured Shiori, one of their best graphic designers, to the point of tears; he’d made Jinenji redesign the wireframe for a client’s site so many times Jinenji threatened to quit; he and Koga had nearly come to blows when Koga insisted that they had to cut the budget on a project by nearly 2 million yen. Everywhere Rin seemed to put him, he ran into problems with his co-workers. He pushed them within an inch of their sanity, and while his teams consistently produced great work, the members of his teams almost always called out sick or took a vacation immediately after they completed a project.

Rin’s latest decision was for him to head up a more creative team, one that was responsible for crafting marketing proposals for clients. Miroku was the copy editor: he wrote all the proposals and made the presentations right and compelling. Sango and Shippo were the researchers; they made sure that each proposal was situated in a clear context, with market data and focus group research to back it up. And Kagome was the lead designer, the one who put it all together, the one who took the data and turned it into a brilliant marketing concept that Miroku would then spin in his rhetorically savvy writing. This was a super-star team, one that surely, Inuyasha couldn’t fuck up.

And at first, he had sure as _hell_ tried. He had line-edited all of Miroku’s proposals, walked Sango and Shippo through how to use the company databases for research, and Kagome…

Well, actually, _she_ had been a different story.

When he tried to critique her wireframing, attempting to take the laptop from her to show her the proper way to do a mock-up, she had growled at him, her gray eyes flashing, her teeth slightly bared, her hand placed possessively on her laptop. Then she proceeded to give him a thorough tongue-lashing, calling him out for being overbearing and too critical of their work, when they were the best team at the company (her words, not his), and how dare he try to break them, like he’d broken every other team at Musashi Media. Then she’d snapped the laptop closed, flipped her blue-black hair at him, and stalked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha to gape after her.

No one...no one had ever stood up to him before. Not like that, anyway. Most people stood up to him with their fists; Kagome did it with her tongue, and Inuyasha had to admit: it was _glorious_. She’d stood there, dishing it out to him, and he’d stood there, in shock, taking it. 

And that was when he started to change his mind about Kagome. 

After that day, he watched her closely: how she interacted with the team, with Rin, and above all, with him. Always smart and sassy with her comebacks, she was also thoughtful and, he realized, incredibly creative. He _liked_ listening to her talk; he always had one ear focused on her when they were in the same room, even when he wasn’t talking to her. And he also noticed...her scent was...well, it was the most fucking delectable thing he’d ever inhaled. Vanilla, and citrus. Relaxing. Like he wanted to roll around in her scent and then snuggle up against her and go to sleep. Which was a weird thought, even for him. But it made him want to get to know her better.

He started taking the time to talk with her more; whispering jokes to her, or offering comments about how Miroku was always drooling after Sango whenever she walked past. He loved it when she smiled; it melted his heart, but only enough for her; he was still an ass to the rest of the team, and to other people at the company. Because when he _wasn’t_ around her? He was maybe even worse. Once he had a taste of her smile, a whiff of her scent, if she wasn’t there, he craved it even more, and took his frustration out on the people around him. So if he was in a meeting, and Kagome wasn’t there, he snapped at everyone in the room until even Rin was looking at him like he needed to tone it down. 

But Inuyasha didn’t care.

He was slowly realizing that being on this team... _no._

That being so close to Kagome...was making him a better person: to her, and to the rest of the team, insofar as he could see that they weren’t totally hopeless cases. 

And maybe...he wanted to spend even more time with her, and that included outside of work. 

But then the team was assigned to work on a proposal for a long-time client, Shikon Jewelry; the owner, Tabata Kaede, was an older woman whose family was pushing her to integrate more social media marketing. Inuyasha’s team had mostly done print and some email marketing, but now his team was reasonable for creating an online presence for the company, one that would hopefully drive up sales exponentially. This was a big deal, and a client that brought a lot of money to the company; Rin was putting a lot of pressure on Inuyasha to deliver a solid and dynamic presentation to the client. And so he set about barking his usual orders, but when he got to Kagome, she flashed him a quick look, and he got a quick whiff of her scent, and he immediately backed off, turning his attention instead to the rest of the team, snarling out some directives, riding Miroku, Sango, and Shippo exceptionally hard. And even though they bitched about his methods, the team thrived: Sango and Shippo did extensive research into designing a more user-friendly Web site for potential clients; Kagome worked tirelessly to create a mock-up; and Miroku wrote it all into a presentation and proposal that would be sure to impress Tabata-san and her family. 

But because he was under tremendous pressure from Rin to produce something outstanding, he found fault with just about everything they did: 

Miroku’s proposal was too long; Sango and Shippo needed to do more research; and Kagome’s mock-up was clunky and lacked innovation. So, despite protests from his team, he sent them all back to do more work, his eyes and ears focused on Kagome, on her anger, on her rapid heart rate, and he instantly felt his nasty demeanor dropping, his voice nearly a whine as he realized that he’d hurt her feelings…

 _No_. He could not afford to back off. Not now. Not when they were so close. 

Inuyasha pulled himself together, his golden eyes flashing at them as he yapped out more directions, ignoring Kagome’s sharp glances and beautiful little open mouth as she prepared to snap at him. 

He looked at his phone: it was nearly six. His inu youkai instinct immediately started chafing; his desire for ritual starting to kick in. Inuyasha had a nightly ritual, one that if he didn’t start promptly at 6:00pm each weeknight, his demeanor would instantly change, and his youkai sensibilities would start to emerge. Because inu youkai were nothing if not creatures of habit, and even as a hanyou, Inuyasha was no different. 

Home; yes. He needed to get home and escape Kagome’s enchanting scent, her beautiful face, and her sharp tongue. Going home would piss everyone off, but he didn’t care; no one wanted to see him as a full youkai at the office—not even himself. In the quiet of his apartment, he would be safe; his instincts would be sated; he’d be away from Kagome, where he could gather his senses properly. 

Because, unbeknownst to everyone else, Aoki Inuyasha also had a huge secret. One that would change the way he was perceived at work—and in life—forever. 

* * *

Inuyasha returned home to his apartment in Kichijoji exhausted and ready to collapse. He growled, thinking about his day. That proposal his team had presented him with was so wrong, so a misreading of the client, he couldn't believe it. He had thought they were the only team that weren’t completely useful, but maybe he would need to change his mind about that assessment.

Miroku was too verbose; Sango and Shippo were still relying on old habits instead of using the new techniques he’d taught them, and Kagome…

Well, she’d actually done a decent job. 

As he climbed the stairs to his apartment, he found his mind full of the pretty designer. 

Sparkling steely eyes. Lush lips. Full, dark, wavy hair. An ass worthy of celebration. Charming, but with a sharp tongue that wasn’t afraid to give him a lashing. And a totally fucking talented designer, too.

Too bad they worked together, or he would _definitely_ ask her on a date. 

As though she would date an ass like him.

Inuyasha stifled another growl as he let himself into his apartment and slipped off his shoes in the genkan, pushing all thoughts of work—all thoughts of Kagome—out of his mind. This was his ritual, the one his inu youkai instincts craved so much: He crossed the threshold; he left work behind (and that included the people _and_ the job), and he began his evening regimen. 

He went straight into the kitchen, put some water in the electric kettle and turned it on, then grabbed a beer from the fridge. He popped the cap and took a long sip, enjoying the way the hops tickled his throat on the way down. He grabbed a cup of instant ramen from the cabinet and opened it, and when the water in the kettle was boiling, he filled the ramen cup to the brim, then set a bowl on top to let it cook. He set the time on his phone to two minutes, and left the kitchen to go to his bedroom and get changed.

That was his routine: come home, crack open a beer, start his ramen, get changed. 

It was important, after all, to have a routine. It made one feel calm, relaxed, even after a stressful day.

Inuyasha entered his bedroom, and opened his closet door. He yanked out a storage drawer, and growled with pleasure. He felt his heart rate rising; his fluffy white puppy-dog ears were wiggling; if he’d had a tail, it would have been wagging.

It was that time of the day. The _best_ time; the time he looked forward to more than anything else. 

Inuyasha ripped off his clothes in his excitement; his tie was torn and flew to the side, with the pile of other destroyed ties. His shirt he treated a little more delicately; it had been a gift from Rin, and he knew that if he stopped wearing it, she would know, and she wouldn’t be happy (because she would also know _what_ happened to it). But, he still popped off a few buttons in his haste, and grunted, thinking about how he’d have to reattach them in the future. His undershirt he pulled over his head; it joined the button-down on the floor. His belt he unhooked and, with one whip, tore it loose from the belt loops, and he tossed it aside. He next unbuttoned his pants, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and his boxer briefs, and tugged them down his long, lean, muscular legs, stopping at his ankles to slip his socks off, too.

Finally, he stood before his closet, completely naked and cackling. He couldn’t _wait_ for what came next.

[ ](https://kalsies.tumblr.com/post/633975835425161217/inuyasha-showing-his-ass-in-not-what-she-was)

Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Inuyasha reached into the drawer, and pulled them out. He ran his hands over them, relishing how they felt beneath his fingers. He brought them up and used them to massage his face tenderly, closing his eyes and inhaling their scent.

Fuck. His entire body was fucking _purring_. Did it get any better than this?

Oh, it absofuckinglutely did.

Inuyasha bent forward and carefully stepped into them, hissing slightly as the softness caressed his skin. Slowly, gently, he dragged them up his legs, only coming to a rest when they were at his hips. Inuyasha paused, ran his hands up and down his thighs, and shivered.

His pants. His beautiful, fleecy, soft pink Sailor Moon pants with the bunnies, the moons, and the scepters. Ohhhh, they felt _a-maze-ing_. Inuyasha closed his eyes, feeling warm, cozy, and completely comfortable and relaxed. When he opened his eyes again, he trotted into the kitchen, grabbed his beer and his ramen, then went into the washitsu. There, he settled at the kotatsu, flipped on the television, and snuggled down, eating ramen, drinking beer, and watching reruns of _Hana Yori Dango_.

 _Yes_. This was what he loved to do. Wear his Sailor Moon pajama pants, have a few beers, eat ramen, and watch classic teen dramas. The teen angst appealed to his human emotions, while the softness of the pajamas sated his youki. All around, perfect.

But should _anyone_ get an inkling that he lived for the moment of the day when he got to abandon his shirt and tie for some Usagi-inspired pajamas?

It would be over for him. 

And, probably for the person who caught him, too.

* * *

The team worked through dinner to make the changes that Inuyasha had suggested. At his insistence, Sango and Shippo started going through the databases that the company subscribed to, in order to find more up-to-date and accurate research. Kagome got to work redesigning the focus group research, and Miroku started editing his proposal. They were all willing to do what Inuyasha suggested, of course: he was, after all, the boss, but at the same time…

“What a bunch of bullshit,” Sango muttered, typing yet another search into the search engine. “Our proposal was good—solid, even. Who the _fuck_ does he think he is, making us go back and redo all our work?”

“He is our team leader, Sango,” Kagome said quietly. “And, he’s one of the best at landing contracts. If anyone can get the Tabata family to renegotiate their contract with us, it’s him.” _Even if he’s making us do all this work twice_ , she thought sourly.

As Sango continued to complain about the amount of work they were facing that evening, Kagome’s thoughts turned to their handsome team leader. She had probably been the only one in the marketing division who didn’t cross their fingers that Aoki-san wasn’t going to be assigned to their team. Because while almost everyone else in the company found him crass, and off-putting, and rude, and demanding, Kagome saw him as alone, and sad, and maybe a little bit lonely and angry at the world, but not at the people around him, not really. She knew that he pushed his teams hard, but when she’d heard that Rin had hired him, she did a quick Google search on his work, and, besides countless stories about why he got fired, and who his brother was, somewhere, in the middle of all that noise, she found articles about his work. And it was _impressive_. So, in her mind, he could be grouchy and surly with them: if he landed them the contracts, that was what mattered.

And he was grouchy, and surly, but with her, she noticed that he took a different approach. He talked to her; she talked to him. She _liked_ listening to him; she _liked_ hearing what he had to say. He joked with her about how much Miroku lusted after Sango; she joked with him about how Miroku seemed to have a permanent handprint on his face. She found herself working specifically to please him, to get him to offer her a fanged grin and a gruff compliment. She frequently put herself in his line of vision just so that he could be looking at her. Because truthfully? She _wanted_ him to notice her. She _wanted_ those flashing golden eyes focused on her, all the time. 

And when he rolled up his shirt sleeves, took out a pencil, and mapped out a wireframe with her? And she got a glimpse of his muscular forearms? 

It was all she could do to keep from swooning.

 _He is your team leader, Kagome. You cannot like him_.

This is what she told herself on a daily, sometimes hourly, basis. Because it was getting hard to deny her attraction to her boss with the molten amber eyes, the adorable puppy dog ears, and the sexy, smirky, fanged grin. 

Kagome tried to redirect her focus back to her work, but she found herself continually being distracted by thoughts of strong arms and silver hair. She kept shaking her head, as though that would eliminate Inuyasha from her thoughts. It wasn’t working. 

A tentative knock at the conference room door made everyone jump. Miroku went to open it; standing there, nearly shaking in terror, was a young panther youkai, holding out a file folder.

“Aoki-shachou said that these forms need Aoki-kachou’s signature right away,” she said, her hands visibly shaking. She poked her head inside, as though expecting to see someone in the room.

“Aoki-kachou’s not here, Shunran,” Miroku sighed, pushing his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Why don’t you try unsealing the forms, and see if you can scan these and send them via email?”

Shunran shook her head. “Unfortunately, these need his signature,” she said, frowning. “I was really hoping he’d still be here.”

The team looked around at each other. What could they say?

“Can’t it wait until Monday?” Shippo grumbled. “I mean, it’s not worth the extra effort, and we’re gonna have to call him and ask him to come back…” Shippo’s voice trailed off, because everyone knew what came next. And _no one_ wanted to call Inuyasha at 9:00 on a Friday night and ask him to come back to the office to sign a couple of forms. They all liked their faces, just as they were, thank you very much.

“I guess I’ll go call Aoki-shachou and let her know,” Shunran said, also looking like _that_ was a phone call she never wanted to make. She gripped the folder in her hands and turned to leave.

“Wait, Shunran-san,” called Kagome suddenly. Everyone turned slowly to face her. Kagome’s face was pale, but her steely gray eyes were lit up and set with resolve.

“Why don’t I...take the papers to Aoki-kachou?” she proposed. “I’ll take them to his apartment, he can sign them, and then I’ll bring them back. Do you think Aoki-shachou would be okay with that?” What Rin had to say, she didn’t really care. Kagome had a chance to see where Inuyasha _lived_. To go to his _apartment_. How could she turn down that opportunity?

“Who cares about Aoki-shachou,” Shippo exclaimed. “Kagome, don’t you value your life?”

“Shippo’s right, Kagome,” Miroku agreed. “If you go to his apartment, you might not make it out alive.” Sango nodded her agreement; she’d been stunned into silence by Kagome’s suggestion.

Kagome simply shrugged and got up from the table. She walked over to the door and held out her hand. “The folder, please, Shunran-san,” she said. Shunran handed the folder to Kagome.

“I hope you come back alive,” she said, then turned and ran down the hall.

Kagome rolled her eyes, then went over to her spot at the table and started to gather up her belongings. “I’ll try not to be gone too long,” she told her team. “But if you decide to finish up for the night, let me know so that I can just go home. I can do any additional work you need me to do from there.”

“If you survive this trip, Kagome,” said Sango, “I think you can bring the folder back and then go home and finish up whatever you need to.”

“Yeah,” added Miroku, “because we _don’t_ think you’ll be back.”

Kagome slipped the folder and tossed her head. “I’m gonna be _fine_ ,” she insisted. “Don’t worry.”

“How do you even know where he _lives?”_ shuddered Shippo.

“Yeah,” Sango added. “Like, is there a Shinkansen to hell?”

“Now you’re both being ridiculous,” Kagome said, flipping her hair and slinging her bag over her shoulder. “It’ll be _fine_. And I’ll just call Aoki-shachou. She needs these signed, and I think she’ll like me taking the initiative to go get the forms signed for her. I remember him saying that he lives in Kichijoji, but I’ll need his exact address.”

“I still think this is a bad idea,” Miroku said hesitantly, “but we don’t have much choice. I can’t help but feel like you’re the sacrifice, and we’re leading your slaughter.”

Kagome snorted. “Oh gods,” she retorted, “stop being so ridiculous. It’s _fine_. I’ll be _fine_. I’ll let you know when I get there, okay?” She waved at them as she headed out the door. “I’ll be back,” she said, shutting the conference room door softly behind her. 

The rest of the team watched her go, bewildered.

“I don’t know why,” Shippo said worriedly, “but I don’t think that we’ll see Kagome again tonight.”

* * *

It was just after 10:00 by the time Kagome finally stood in front of Inuyasha’s apartment in Kichijoji. Right after she left the meeting, she’d called her boss to get Inuyasha’s address, and had it been her imagination, or had Rin been _positively_ _delighted_ to pass along that little tidbit of information? Kagome shook her head; it was too much for her to process. The train ride had taken about 30 minutes; the walk to his apartment another five. And now, she was standing in front of a mid-size building, modern, with a series of balconies. She looked around to the side, and saw a small entryway leading up. _That must be where the doors to all the apartments are_ , she thought.

Kagome took a deep sigh to steel her resolve. She hadn’t called Inuyasha ahead of time; she’d been too terrified to do so. Because even if she thought he was sexy as fuck, she was still incredibly nervous to call and let him know that she planned to show up at his apartment at 10:00 on a Friday night. He was probably still in his work clothes, working on some other project, and just had been tired of seeing all their faces. The thought made her stomach churn a bit.

What if he was tired of seeing _her_ face? What if she was the _last_ person he’d want to see? What if he grabbed the papers out of her hand, let loose a torrent of obscenities, and slammed the door in her face?

He _wouldn’t_. He _couldn’t_!

After all, she’d volunteered to do this because...she liked him. Underneath all the bluster, the crassness, and the asshole behaviors...she _liked_ him. She liked the way his amber eyes watched her appraisingly, the way his long silver hair ruffled gently when he walked. She liked the way his ears always seemed focused on her when she was speaking, even if it wasn’t to him, like he was always listening to her. She liked the little jokes that they shared; she liked the little smiles of approval he gave her—even if he didn’t notice he was doing it! And, she _loved_ the way his body filled out a dress shirt, and she _loved_ the way that one fang would peek out and press into his lower lip when he was thinking...

 _Oh, holy gods_ , Kagome thought with a start. All that repression of her feelings about Inuyasha? They had done the exact opposite. 

Because she was pretty sure that she was incredibly, inexorably, attracted to Inuyasha. 

Kagome immediately began shaking at the realization. She...liked him? She definitely did. She...was at his apartment at 10:00 on a Friday night? She _definitely_ was.

Kagome closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, then opened her eyes, then started up the stairway to the top floor. To Inuyasha’s apartment.

To deliver the paperwork. And maybe, a little something more.

* * *

Three beers and four cups of ramen into his night, Inuyasha was definitely enjoying his Friday.

The kotatsu was warm; his pajama pants were snuggly; it was the episode of _Hana Yori Dango_ where Makino and Domyoji get stuck in an elevator. 

Yes: this was _exactly_ how he loved to spend his Friday nights.

Yet, even as Inuyasha sat, perfectly happy and comfortable in his pajama pants, he couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit lonely. He thought about his asshole half-brother; even _he_ had found someone to spend his nights with. Rin was an absolute fucking saint, that was for sure, and Sesshomaru putting his faith in a little start-up for all his marketing eight years ago had far and away been the best decision of his life. Rin was smart, savvy, and kind; she read people, including Sesshomaru _and_ Inuyasha, incredibly well. That’s why he’d been secretly grateful that Rin had hired him to work for Musashi Media; he did actually like her, and he wouldn’t pull any of the shit he pulled with his previous bosses around her (well, as much as possible).

And even though his ritual forbade it, Inuyasha’s thoughts turned to work.

He and Rin had spent some time since he’d been hired arguing about the incompetence of her staff. Rin was steadfast in the idea that kindness and generosity were what mattered in a good CEO; this way, when she really needed to be firm, her employees were more likely to listen to her. Inuyasha didn’t subscribe to that philosophy _at all_ , and it had caused him to butt heads with a number of people at the company. But, as Rin’s brother-in-law, he enjoyed a little bit of latitude in terms of his behavior. He just knew he couldn’t fuck things up too much, or she’d fire him, just like every other boss he’d worked for.

He growled and took another sip of beer. He shouldn’t have left his fucking team; he really shouldn’t have. But he was tired, and it was a long week, and this was technically _not_ his job to correct the mistakes of his team. There was no reason for him to stay.

Okay, _yes_. There was one reason.

Higurashi Kagome. 

The woman with the flashing eyes and the design prowess that should land her a better job at a better firm. The woman with the lush lips that pursed whenever she was thinking hard about something. The woman with the tinkling, joyous laugh that he heard so rarely, but was longing to hear more. The woman with the…

A sharp knock at his door brought Inuyasha back to his senses. What the _fuck_?

There was a pause, then another sharp rapping on his door; _two_ raps, this time.

Inuyasha growled, and got to his feet. He stalked over to the door, and, forgetting that he was in his Sailor Moon fleecy pink pajama bottoms, threw open the door. “What the _fuck_ in the _fucking hell_ do you _fucking_ want at this _fucking hour_?” he roared.

There was silence; then, as Inuyasha’s eyes came into focus, he saw Higurashi Kagome standing at the door, her hand outstretched, her fingers gripping a folder. 

“I... I brought some papers for you to sign, Aoki-kachou,” she said haltingly.

Then, Kagome’s eyes roamed his form. They took all of him in: his wild silver hair; his scowling face; his shirtless (and oh, _gods_ , _sculpted_ ) torso, and his pajama pants.

His adorable, pink, fluffy, _Sailor Moon_ pajama pants.

Kagome’s eyebrow quirked.

[ ](https://fawn-eyed-girl.tumblr.com/post/633981770540449792/not-what-she-was-expecting-chapter-1-live-on-ao3)

Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick notes about the honorifics:
> 
> Shachou: the President/CEO of a company (here, that's Rin)  
> Kachou: leader of a subsection of a department (here, that's Inuyasha)
> 
> So, what does Kagome think of Inuyasha's fluffy Sailor Moon pants? (We are pretty sure you can guess... 🤔😏) Find out this, and more, at our next update, which will be Thursday, Nov. 12! See you then, and thanks so much for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's reaction to Inuyasha's pants is...not quite what he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! We hope that you are all safe and doing well.
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter of Not What She Was Expecting! Although we could probably call this chapter, "Not What _He_ Was Expecting!" Kagome is about to show Inuyasha just how much she likes his pants...this chapter is NSFW, so please heed the tags!

Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Kagome stood, stock-still, staring at her team leader, who was currently looming in front of her, having flung his door wide open and let loose an absolute torrent of obscenities. His handsome face was twisted in a scowl, his golden eyes were flashing, and his pecs and biceps were bulging as he gripped the door angrily.

But the thing that Kagome focused on was not his muscled physique; it was not his wild hair; it was _not_ his electric eyes.

Nope.

The thing that Kagome was focused on? His _adorable_ , fluffy, _Sailor Fucking Moon pajama pants_.

How did she know they were Sailor Moon? She was a kid in the 90s. She knew _exactly_ who Sailor Moon was, and she knew every type of Sailor Moon fabric that existed. 

Yup, no doubt. Her kachou was a Sailor Moon fan.

Kagome’s eyebrow still shooting up into her hair, she smirked, then let out a guffaw, then another, and then started laughing uncontrollably. Inuyasha gaped at her, then blinked, and looked down the length of his form. When he realized what he was wearing, and why she was laughing, he immediately began to bluster. 

“Wha—why—what the _fuck_ are you doing here?” he shouted. 

Kagome immediately stopped laughing and blushed deeply, regretful of her actions.

“I’m—I’m so sorry,” she panted, still trying to get a hold of her rapidly shifting emotions. “I just—it’s—you’re—” and she was still struggling with her words.

“Higurashi.” His voice was deep, and dark, and a little menacing? “Why are you here, at my apartment, at ten o’clock at night?”

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in and out, slowly. When she opened her eyes, she was finally able to take all of Inuyasha in, beyond the pajama pants, and what she saw made her immediately regret her initial response.

Because holy gods in all the heavens, was he beautiful.

His face, deeply tanned and scowling, was now inspecting hers cautiously. His golden eyes were no longer flashing, but reflected his confusion, concern, and maybe some shame. His thick brows knitted together as he tried to read her more closely. His hair hung about his shoulders wildly; his ears were twitching, again trying to discern her feelings in this moment. His shoulders were muscled; his arms long, lean ropes; his torso positively scorching hot. Kagome could see every single muscle twitching in his chest; she could have easily counted every abdominal radiating down from his pecs. 

Holy. _Fuck_.

Inuyasha was...fucking _hot_.

Kagome brought the folder she was supposed to give him to her face, and gave herself a couple of fans to try and cool down…

Oh, _shit_.

Was she fanning herself in front of her boss? _Because_ of her boss? She was. She absolutely fucking _was_.

Kagome blinked, and shook her head, trying to clear it from all the naughty Inuyasha thoughts currently running through her mind. She thrust the folder back out at him and shut her eyes.

“Here,” she said sharply. “These need your signatures. Aoki-shachou said it couldn’t wait, so I volunteered to bring them to you. So...I’m here,” she finished, her eyes still screwed shut. “I’m sorry—I should have called—I didn’t realize—I’m—if you sign them, I’ll be on my way.”

Inuyasha, meanwhile, had gone from really fucking furious to really fucking amused. Once she’d gotten herself together and gotten over her annoying (okay, maybe a _little_ adorable) laughing fit, her scent had become overwhelmed with ginger. She now smelled like mulled wine—citrus, apples, infused with a lot of ginger.

She _liked_ what she saw. And if the way that her scent was rapidly spiking, she _really_ liked what she saw.

Inuyasha’s frown had shifted to a smirk. 

Maybe this was something he could use to his advantage.

“Keh,” he said, “come on in, Higurashi. Let’s take a look at those papers Rin sent you over with. And,” he added, his smirk now settling entirely on her, “it was _very_ kind of you to volunteer to bring them by.”

Kagome blinked again, and her scent spiked even more; it was roaring through Inuyasha’s senses, drawing him in, keeping him locked in place.

He had to get her into his apartment. He had to know: was this just a shirtless thing, or did she _really_ have feelings for him? 

“Come in,” he said again, a little more heat in his tone. His golden eyes blazed at her, and Kagome blushed. “It’s late, and chilly. I don’t feel like standing out here in the cold, do you?” His gaze was pointed, and he could see her fighting with herself, her face a shifting tableau of emotions. She finally settled on one expression (a smirk right back, he noticed), and stepped past him into genkan.

“Since it’s so cold out,” she said, “why not?”

“Shoes off,” he told her, and Kagome obeyed, slipping her black heels off by the door. Inuyasha picked them up and set them in the closet; he could help but notice her eyes widen slightly as she got an up-close-and-personal look at his muscled arms. Inuyasha gloated to himself, and flexed as he closed the closet door, then grinned as he heard her breath hitch and her heartbeat increase. 

Oh yeah. She definitely liked what she saw. 

Inuyasha turned back to her, and saw that she was still blushing, and that she was looking right at his pajama pants. At his _ass_ . And that she seemed fixated on them. On _him._

Maybe she might want to...touch them? 

Touch them...and all the secrets they were hiding?

“Beer?” he asked her. 

“What?” she said, her eyes coming back to meet his.

“Beer.” It wasn’t hard. Did she want one or not?

“Umm….” He could sense her trepidation. She was supposed to go back to the office. She was supposed to be working. And here he was, offering her a beer. 

“Tell you what,” he said, leaning into her slightly, and enjoying the way her gray eyes widened again at his looming closeness. “I’ll sign the forms and give them to Rin personally tomorrow. I need to go see my asshole brother anyway. Consider yourself off the clock, Higurashi.”

“Oh!” she replied. “But...I couldn’t. I can’t! The rest of the team is still in the office, and they...they need me…” she was starting to babble in her efforts to find reasons why she couldn’t stay. 

Because honestly? She really, _really_ , wanted to.

“Higurashi. It’s fine. You’re fine. Stay.” He paused. “Please.” He hoped he didn’t sound too needy. He would say that he already looked it in his pajama bottoms, but he knew that she thought he looked hot, so maybe the pants weren’t as much of a turn-off as he thought?

Kagome took a breath. Could she stay? With her hot, _hot_ , shirtless hanyou boss? Did she mention shirtless? Or _hot_?

“Okay,” she said in a silky voice she didn’t quite recognize. “I—I’ll stay. For _one_ beer.”

“Fine.” Great. Whatever. From the way her scent was radiating off her in waves, they weren’t gonna last through one beer.

“It’s cold,” he told her, “I don’t use the heat until December. The kotatsu is on, though. You can go have a seat and get warm. I’ll bring you a beer.”

She managed a small smile. “O—okay,” she replied. “Thanks.”

“Keh,” he scoffed. “Go sit.”

Kagome obeyed him and padded into the washitsu, taking a set at the kotatsu. She snuggled under the heated blanket, curling her toes into the warmth. She watched Inuyasha putter around in the galley kitchen, pulling a beer from the refrigerator and cracking it open. The television cast a soft glow over the room (was he watching _Hana Yori Dango_? What?), but she was so distracted by Inuyasha in the kitchen that she was barely paying attention. She could not get over the image of her cranky, surly boss in these fluffy pink pajama pants. And...that he looked goddamn adorable in them! Because now that he wasn’t swearing at the top of his lungs at her, he looked quite cosy and comfortable. His face had settled into a much more relaxed look, and she could tell that he felt at home in them. She even thought she saw him run his hands across the fabric and sigh?

Kagome had to know: what _did_ that fabric feel like?

Inuyasha brought the beer back to Kagome and set it in front of her. He settled down next to her, instead of across from her, and Kagome couldn’t help but openly stare at his muscled torso. He was deeply tanned, and his nipples stood out, tiny peaks of a dusky mountain against the wide expanse of his chest. And while she was definitely enjoying the view, she was disappointed that the beautiful, furry pants were now hidden from her delighted eyes. 

Inuyasha looked at the woman sitting next to him, fidgeting slightly, playing with her hair, sipping her beer, taking in the space around her with large, stormy eyes. 

“How long have you worked for Rin, Higurashi?” he asked her in a rough voice.

Kagome shook her head slightly, coming back to the moment. “Oh!” She bit her lower lip and appeared to be thinking hard. “Three years, I think? That was after I finished my Masters in Visual Communication and Marketing. Working for Aoki-shachou is my first real job, you know.”

“It won’t be your last, either, Higurashi,” he told her seriously. “You are really fucking talented. And, you’re like the only person at the whole company I can tolerate, besides Rin.”

Kagome’s whole face lit up in a wide smile. “Really?” she said. “You think I’m talented?” Her smile became a smirk. “ _And_ tolerable.”

“Completely and one hundred percent yes to both,” he told her. “And I might be an ass, but I don’t lie.”

“I don’t think you’re an ass,” she said immediately.

“What was that, Higurashi?” he asked her, his eyebrows raised. He leaned towards her slightly.

Oh, why was he leaning even _more_ closely towards her? Could it be?...

Kagome shook her hair out of her face and leaned closer to him. “I don’t think you’re an ass, Aiko-kachou,” she said, her voice a little stronger and bolder. “I think you’re…” What _did_ she think about him, exactly? 

_Hot, hot, hot. So fucking hot_.

“I think you are gruff, and maybe a little bit rude? But your comments are always really thoughtful. You pay attention; you’re not being a dick just because you can be, like in some weird power trip.” He blinked at her, and smirked. She giggled a little, feeling more relaxed (was it the beer? Or did getting some of this out help? Or was she just getting used to his magnificent bare chest? Did it even fucking _matter_?). “You’re a dick because you’re trying to _help_ us,” she added. “You might make me a little salty in the moment, but honestly? Your comments really do help. My work is better because of you.” She gasped, the revelation rolling off her tongue.

It was true. It really was true.

Inuyasha made her a better designer.

Inuyasha was stunned. No one had ever _complimented_ him on his ability to give feedback before. Normally everyone just fought with him or called out sick or took vacation time after he gave them comments. No one ever _thanked_ him, that was for sure, and no one had ever said what Kagome just did.

 _My work is better because of you_.

“Higurashi,” he began.

“Kagome,” she said.

“Kagome,” he said, trying out her name and deciding he rather liked it, “you might be the talented designer I’ve worked with since Kawada Kikyo. Maybe even more so, because you’re much more creative than she is. Refine your skills, and you are gonna be even more amazing than you already are.”

Kagome sat in shock. “Aiko-kachou…”

“Inuyasha,” he told her. “My name. Please.”

“Inu—Inuyasha,” she said. “ _Thank you_.” She really meant it. She knew that he knew a talented designer when he saw one, and that he wasn’t someone who minced words. If he thought she was special, he was gonna tell her, and it was going to be the truth.

Inuyasha paused, and looked her over. Her gray eyes were earnest; her dark hair shone blue-black against the light of the television. She was wearing a soft red sweater (his favorite color, _fuck_ ); her long and nimble fingers folded over the beer bottle. She was watching him, and Inuyasha could hear her heartbeat quickening again as he turned his golden eyes on her. 

He decided to take a chance.

“I—I think it might be a good idea for Rin to take me off the team,” he told her, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

Kagome gasped. “Why?”

Inuyasha leaned towards her, and heard her breath suck in slightly.

“Because,” he said in a low voice, “I think that I like you better than the rest of the team. In fact, I like you outside of work, maybe more than I do _at_ work. And I don’t want a working relationship to get in the way of…” he gestured between the two of them, “...whatever _this_ is. Because,” he added, “I’m pretty sure that this _is_ something, isn’t it?” He paused. “I’m not wrong, am I?”

Kagome’s eyes grew momentarily wide, but not from shock, or fear... _no_.

Her team’s leader...her suddenly _former_ team’s leader, who was giving up his position because…

He thought that there was... _something_...between them? He saw her as attractive, too? He _liked_ her too?

Because holy gods in all the heavens, this was the thing she had been waiting for.

Kagome took a sip of her beer, and set it down softly. Could she? Should she?

She leaned forward, ever so slightly, and rested her hand on his bare chest. His skin was hot; it seared the pads of her fingers. She pressed her hand into the heated flesh, feeling the hard muscle shivering slightly underneath. A warm rush of desire flooded her senses, and she lifted her gaze to his. His molten eyes were dark, and burning. For her.

“So,” he said, his voice husky, “just how creative are you, Kagome?”

Kagome looked at the beautiful, sexy man in front of her, and knew just what she wanted to say.

“Oh,” she purred, “wouldn’t you like to know?”

And Inuyasha felt something run across his thigh, and up towards his hip. It paused in the space between his hip and his groin, brushed across the soft fleecy fabric of his pants, and gripped the material tightly.

Kagome’s hand. Her fucking _hand_ was touching his fucking _pants_.

She smiled sweetly as he gazed at her in shock.

“These pants,” she said, now stroking his thigh through the fabric, “are maybe the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. Really, Inuyasha, where did you get these? Hot Topic? Some random anime site?”

“I will have you know,” he retorted, “I had these custom made. You won’t find these pants anywhere, in any store.”

“That’s too bad,” she replied, “because what if you ruin them? What would we do then?”

“I really don’t see how you would ruin the—holy _fuck_.”

Inuyasha sucked in his breath at the last swear, because Kagome was now stroking his dick softly, through his pajama pants. She giggled as she felt him growing hard under her touch; she gripped him more tightly, her fingers running over the underside, and up and over the tip. Inuyasha whined and tried to get closer to her; Kagome obliged and slid towards him. 

“Now,” she whispered, “now, is that creative enough for you?” And she crept even closer to them, then, in one motion, stuck her other hand _inside_ his pants and pressed her lips to his.

Inuyasha let out a massive growl as her soft, sweet lips and her soft, sweet hands massaged different parts of his body. Her lips were tender, yielding, but full of fire; he suspected that if he tried to bite her, she would bite him back. Kagome growled right back at him (see? _Fire_ , and fucking _hot_ ) and pressed her tongue against his lips, seeking entrance. He granted it and allowed her to explore the recesses of his mouth thoroughly; that, combined with the glorious work her two hands were making of his cock, was going to cause him to orgasm way sooner than he would have liked. 

“Stand up,” he grunted, pulling back from her slightly. When she looked at him inquiringly, he rose, her fingers losing contact with both his fleecy pants and his cock, and he stood them both up. “Now,” he added, taking her hands in his and kissing her fiercely, “where were we?”

“About to try something that I would really love to do,” she murmured against his lips, “so I suggest you find something to hold on to.”

Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Inuyasha looked at her in shock; she dropped to her knees and rubbed her face up against his pants—up against his _dick_ —and it felt so fucking good he thought he might completely lose his mind. The softness of the fleece gently massaged his skin; her scent wafted up from below and completely enveloped him. He could scent her arousal, yes, but also, her playfulness, and her happiness. Kagome was...loving rubbing her face against him? She was also now nuzzling the space between his cock and his groin, through said pants?

“Inuyasha,” she moaned softly, “you were right. These pants are so comfortable. I think I just want to live here, on them, forever.” She blinked and looked up at him, her gray eyes luminous and bright. 

“I—I will let you do whatever the _fuck_ you want,” he panted. He could _not_ believe this. Kagome wasn’t laughing at his pants anymore. She was fucking rubbing all up on them like _she_ was the part inu youkai here and needed to leave her scent on everything. She had closed her eyes and was once again stroking his dick with her cheek, all through the safety and comfort of the fluffy pink Sailor Moon pajama pants, looking like there was nowhere else she would rather be.

She was...she was driving him fucking _insane_ , with the blissed-out look on her face, the way she was now _nosing at his dick_ (what the _fuck_?), and stroking it through his pants with her hands, her nose, her cheek—whatever she could find, whatever she could use. 

“Ka- _Kagome_ ,” he breathed. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him coquettishly, still rubbing herself all over his pants and his cock. 

She smiled. “Inuyasha?” she said. “What do you want?”

 _What a loaded question. Fuck_.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. “I wanna feel you. On my cock. And _now_ , before I really do ruin my favorite pair of pants.”

“Oh,” Kagome chuckled, “I guess I can see what I can do to prevent such a terrible thing from happening.” 

She yanked down his pants, just enough so his cock sprang free, and immediately went down on him, sucking him off almost right to the base. One hand held his pants down, and out of the way; the other reached around to his ass and squeezed. Hard. Through the fucking _fabric_ of his pants. Inuyasha growled loudly as his knees buckled and her tongue massaged the underside of his dick. Kagome hummed and rubbed his ass through his pants; she slid his cock back into her mouth, swirled her tongue, then sucked hard. Inuyasha moaned; his hands clamped down onto her shoulders. Kagome looked up at him, blinked her eyes affectionately, then removed her hand from his ass and placed it delicately around his cock. He watched as her mouth and hand now worked together; he could feel her tongue probing his skin; he could see her eyes, now closed tightly, and her little determined face, and it all filled him with a tremendous need to cum, hard, into her mouth.

“Ahhh, _fuck_ , Kagome.” Her mouth was hot, and wet, and her tongue slippery and curling and it was stroking him to the edge of oblivion. Everything in his body—his blood, his breath—was going right to his dick, and he gripped her shoulders. He really didn’t want to cum yet, he really didn’t, but…

Then Kagome grabbed his hips and thrust herself as far down his cock as she could. He felt himself hit the back of her throat, and his dick constricted, then unleashed a torrent of cum inside her mouth. Kagome sucked it down eagerly, making little slurping sounds along the way; when she was done, she popped off and continued to lick him clean, keeping her eyes focused on his face as she did so.

She was daring him. She was fucking daring him. 

And then she squeezed his ass again, and rubbed her face and her mouth—her fucking gorgeous mouth which had just cleaned him so expertly—all over the front of his pants. She tucked his cock back inside the soft fabric and stood up, grinning madly.

“Did you like that?” she asked him breathlessly.

Inuyasha growled, and grabbed the hem of her sweater. He pulled her towards him and into a searing kiss, his tongue immediately demanding access to her mouth. She granted it; he invaded, tasting himself all over and _fuck_ , he was getting hard again. 

Then her tongue reached into his mouth and lightly caressed his fangs, and he grunted, yanking on the hem of her sweater again.

“Too—many—clothes,” he panted, breaking away from her. She took a step back, his fingers still trying to hold onto her sweater, but the material slipped through his fingers. “ _Kagome_.” His voice was taking on a dark edge that meant he was close to losing it. His youkai instincts were surging to the surface, and he didn’t know if he was going to be able to stop them. 

She simply stared at him, then toyed with the hem of her sweater herself, her eyes downcast and coy.

“Don’t play with me, woman.” Fuck. _FUCK_. He could feel his fangs elongating. What was she doing to him? 

He...he needed her. In a way that he had never needed anyone before. She was sexy as hell, yes, but the way she was playing with him...it made his instincts roar to life. He wanted to fuck her, care for her, cook more than instant ramen for her…

He wanted to give her everything, he realized with a start. He wanted to prove to her that with this? What they were about to do? That he was worthy of her. Of doing this _with_ her.

Kagome caught a hitch in his breath. When she looked up, Inuyasha was staring at her, his golden eyes shining, his entire face reflecting desire, need, want, lust...but also genuine interest, genuine attraction. Like he wanted her, yes, but he also _wanted_ her, and she liked that. A lot.

Kagome decided to take a chance. She was going to do this herself, but...what she knew of youkai, she thought she had a better approach. She took a step forward, and placed Inuyasha’s hands on her sweater. When he looked at her questioningly, she smiled, and nodded, and lifted her arms. 

Inuyasha howled and yanked her sweater upwards, over her head, and then he threw it across the room somewhere. He didn’t care where the _fuck_ it went, so long as it disappeared from her form. He dragged his claws up her body and rested them on her bra...her beautiful, lacy, navy blue bra. He realized with a start that the lace was thin, and that he could see _everything_.

“How...the _fuck_ …” he breathed. He couldn’t believe she wore something like this to work.

Kagome giggled. “I like to feel pretty under my clothes,” she admitted. 

“You look…” he didn’t have any words to describe how she looked. Like the most perfect pinup he’d ever seen? Her breasts were larger than he’d expected (the sweater hid them well), and full, and round. They filled out her bra perfectly, and when he brought his hands up to cup her breasts, she hissed and his thumbs lightly caressed her nipples. 

“Inuyasha,” she sighed, and he pressed his fangs into her neck, his tongue lapping away at her skin, his fangs pushing down just enough to leave a mark, but not break the skin. He massaged her breasts through her bra; Kagome moaned softly and tangled her hands in his hair, gripping it in her desire. Her fingers trailed upwards and found his ears; when she rubbed them, he lost himself momentarily and bit down, breaking the skin. Kagome gasped, then tugged on his ears and whispered, “again.”

So _that’s_ how it was with her.

Inuyasha silently grinned and dragged his fangs down the length of her throat, over her collarbone, and to her bra straps. “Kagome,” he whispered darkly, “I need to take this off you.” 

“Do it then, Inuyasha,” she chanted, and tugged on his ears again, making his growl with pleasure. “Use your fangs; use your claws. Just...I need to be naked with you.”

Inuyasha was only too happy to oblige. He lifted one hand, and with a neat slice of his claws, tore the bra from her body, then bit down on her left breast. 

Kagome moaned; she didn’t care. He could tear all her clothes from her body; he could leave countless bites and scratches. She just found that she wanted him— _all of him_ —and she was loving everything he did to her. “More, Inuyasha,” she whispered, and rubbed the fur on his ears sweetly, then keened over him as he latched onto a nipple and sucked, hard, his claws lightly playing with her other nipple, tweaking and pulling it to a hardened pebble.

She was so responsive, so beautiful, so perfect…

Inuyasha nibbled on her nipple, and thrilled when she gasped and tweaked his ears a little harder. He trailed his fangs across her chest and proceeded to tease her other nipple, licking and sucking and swirling his tongue rapidly. He continued to toy with her tits with his claws; his other hand ventured down to her hips, and rested on the waistband of her short pencil skirt. He circled his hand around and squeezed her ass hard, then slipped it under her skirt hem, feeling her flesh through her panties. He dragged it along her hip, then tucked it between her thighs, where he began to dig the heel of his hand into her sex. 

Kagome’s breaths were short and heavy; her chest was heaving; her entire body was lighting up under his touches. But something was missing...she needed more…

“My skirt,” she whispered. “Not...not your pants...my skirt has to go.”

Inuyasha gave her nipple a savage lick, then used his claws to tear her skirt and her underwear from her body. She shrieked, then yanked him up so they were face-to-face, immediately attacking his lips and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She had to taste him; she had to feel, to see, to taste...all of him. 

“I want to try something,” she whispered into his mouth.

“Anything,” he whispered back.

“Do you have a bedroom here?” she asked.

Inuyasha swept her up into his arms, and reveled in how silky her skin was, how soft it was—how soft _she_ was—and carried her to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers for a second. He reached his bedroom in a matter of seconds, and laid her on the futon, which was already set up, and was shocked when she got up and dragged it so that the edge was against the wall. She pointed at him, and then back to the futon.

“Here,” she said, “you’re going to sit. Back against the wall.”

Inuyasha obliged immediately, dying to know what she had in mind. 

Kagome’s eyes lit up, and she stood before him, fully nude, neither shy nor scared. He loved the confidence radiating from her being in that moment; he loved seeing her so alive and passionate. She stalked towards him, one careful, deliberate step at a time; he was captivated by the way her breasts bounced slightly with each step, and he shoved his hand into his pants, ready to stroke himself back to an erection.

Kagome reached his side, then stepped over him, so that her pussy was in his face. She looked down at him, cool and defiant. Her smell was...delicious...and like mulled wine, he was getting drunk too quickly. He had to know how she tasted. 

When she smiled and nodded, Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his tongue into the heat of her sex.

Kagome moaned and leaned her hands against the wall, breathing heavily, as Inuyasha began to explore her fully. Her lips were soft, and delicate, and his tongue gently pushed them aside as he began to seek out her opening. When he found it, his tongue darted inside, and her body quaked above him. She tasted sweet, like strawberries, and it just added to the deliciousness of her entire being. 

Inuyasha couldn’t help it; he pushed his tongue as deeply inside her as he could, and she moaned and pressed her hands into the wall.

“Inu—Inuyasha,” she panted, “not—not what I was planning…”

Inuyasha slapped her ass, and felt her walls shudder around him in response. He slapped her again, and this time her knees nearly gave way as she began to chase her orgasm. His tongue was probing; his hands were grabbing fistfuls of her ass; her body was being stretched tighter and tighter on a string, just waiting to be broken.  
  
But Kagome wouldn’t let it break. Not yet.

Not until she got what she wanted. 

With all the strength she had, Kagome pushed away from him; Inuyasha growled and looked at her. “What the _fuck_ are you playing at, woman?” he grunted. She was _so close_. He wanted to get her there. What was she doing?

Kagome smiled shakily. “Patience, Inuyasha,” she said, and sank down into his lap, her knees pressed to the futon on either side of his hips. She took his head in her hands and brought it to her breasts, while she placed her hands on the wall and began to gyrate against his pants.

Immediately, Inuyasha knew what she was doing. And it was fucking _hot_. He began to work her breasts over again, toying with her nipples, teasing them with his fangs and with his claws, working them into a pebbled frenzy; Kagome’s moans told him that he was doing something right here.

 _This_ was what Kagome had wanted. From the moment she touched his pants, she knew that she wanted to see how far she could push herself, how far she could carry herself, how far she’d need to go in order to cum all over those soft, wonderful, fleecy pants. And now? 

She was gonna get to find out.

Kagome dragged her clit over his cock through the fabric; the material parted her lips and massaged her gently. As she continued to move back and forth over his pants, she moaned softly. The fabric was teasing her so gently; the pieces of fleece catching between her lips and swirling around her clit, almost as though it were a soft and sweet tongue. It felt... _amazing._ She gripped Inuyasha’s shoulders as he continued to toy with her breasts; the sensations from her nipples shot down, through her chest and her belly, right into her groin, adding to the growing feeling of tightness spreading through her body, and the need to release. 

How was he making her feel so good? Setting her insides on fire, pulling that string so tight?

Kagome didn’t know, but she knew that she didn’t want it to end. And that she wanted to keep doing this with him, all night, and maybe...maybe even every night, from now on.

“Do it, Kagome,” Inuyasha growled from between her tits. “Let go for me; let go.”

Kagome threw her head back as she shifted against him more desperately, humping him, dragging her clit over the fleecy fabric. The tightness was _so_ much, too much…

And then, Inuyasha bit her, and the string snapped, and Kagome found her release in an orgasm so massive, she dug her nails into his shoulders and howled his name, while Inuyasha felt her juices run down her legs and all over his pants, dripping inside and all over his cock. 

“Fuck, woman,” he breathed, as she continued to grind against him, her hips shaking, her body trying to come down from her orgasm.

“Yes, please, Inuyasha,” she sighed, cupping his face and kissing him far more gently than he thought possible, “but do you have a condom?”

Inuyasha lifted her up and off him, then got off the futon and strode to his closet. He opened it, then yanked open the top drawer, pulling out a condom. He started to pull his pants down, but Kagome’s voice stopped him.

“Don’t you dare, Inuyasha,” she called. “You’re fucking me in those pants.”

Inuyasha’s head whipped around. “What...what are you talking about?” he asked.

Kagome slid off the futon and pulled herself to standing. The vision of his ass, in those pants, was almost more than she could take. She _needed_ him, desperately. In the pants, not in the pants… however, and whenever, she could get him. She just had to have him, inside her, immediately.

Kagome strode across the room, took the condom out of his hands, and opened it as she kissed him deeply. Inuyasha moaned; she licked his fangs, and then he moaned some more. He felt her hands tug his cock out of his pants; he heard her open the condom, toss the wrapper on the floor, and flick the condom to open it up a bit. He then felt her roll the condom down over his shaft, her nimble fingers massaging him as she did so, keeping him nice and hard. When she was done, she broke the kiss and pushed him back against the closet; she jumped into his arms and whispered, “Fuck me against the wall, Inuyasha. And keep those pants up.” And she latched her blunt teeth onto his neck and sucked, hard. 

Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Inuyasha whipped them around so Kagome was the one against the wall; he pressed her into the closet doors; she reached down and grabbed his cock so it was lined up with her opening. “Now,” she breathed, and he dropped her just enough so that she could sink down on top of him, welcoming him completely into her moist heat. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and began to thrust against him, her ass catching his pants each time she gyrated, little moans escaping her each time she made contact with the fabric. 

Inuyasha leaned one hand against the closet door to give them additional support, and hitched her up a little higher with one hand. Her body was...magnificent. The way she moved against him—the way they moved together—it felt like magic, like they were meant to be together like this. She was so forceful, so playful...and it was exactly the kind of sex he’d never had, but realized he’d been missing his entire life. He couldn’t get enough of her: not her gorgeous, blue black hair, which was tangled and falling all around them in dark waves, mixing with his own silver locks; not her stunning, stormy eyes, which had drawn him in like a ship lost at sea in to a maelstrom; not her muscular legs, which were clutching him tightly and drawing him in and out of her; and not of her responsiveness, which made him want to fuck her all night, every night, for as long as she could let him.

Kagome kept her face buried in his neck, laving at the skin she was alternately biting and sucking. He felt so thick, and she was not used to sex (it had been awhile, okay?), and he just felt _so good_ massaging her walls as he moved in and out of her. Had it ever been this good? Had she ever felt this kind of connection with another person? She didn’t think so. And yet, here they were, fucking against his closet door, the doors rattling and the items inside falling and crashing to the ground, and she didn’t care. In fact, she _loved_ it. 

She wasn’t the kind of person to fuck a work colleague. But there was something about him—there had always been something about him—the sadness, the anger, the loneliness—part of her had always wanted to reach that part of him, to see if he really was as dark and as angry as everyone thought.

And now, she knew. He was adorable, sexy as hell, and maybe the best lay of her life. 

And whatever that meant—work life, whatever—Kagome knew she didn’t want to give that up.

Her body was beginning to coil again; that feeling of being strung tight taking over her body. Kagome worried Inuyasha’s neck, trying to think of how she could slow it down. There was one more thing she wanted to try. She broke her hold on his neck and kissed him, sliding her tongue along his lips and his fangs. 

“Inu—Inuyasha,” she panted against his mouth. “The...the futon.”

“Fuck, ‘Gome,” he growled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He whipped them around, still buried deep inside her, and knelt down on the futon to lay her down, with him on top of her. A gentle hand to his chest made him stop, and he looked at her, surprised. 

“Here,” she whispered, “and keep those pants on.”

What the _fuck_??

Kagome slipped off his cock, and pointed to the bed, her face shining with anticipation. Inuyasha laid down and looked at her expectantly. Kagome grinned, then turned around so her ass was facing him. She straddled his cock, drew it up into her hands, and then sank down on it with a soft moan. 

Inuyasha _howled_. His cock was being pushed in an entirely new direction by her wet, tight heat, and when she began to move, everything within him began to quiver. Kagome ran her hands down his thighs, feeling the fleecy fabric under her fingertips; between Inuyasha’s cock sliding in and out of her at the new angle, and the soft material caressing her fingers, Kagome’s body was singing, and quickly reaching its crescendo. 

Inuyasha thrust up into her from underneath as Kagome continued to move on him from above. When she sank down level with his form and started rubbing her face into his pants, even as she continued to thrust back into him, Inuyasha reached up and squeezed her ass with both hands, his claws digging into her skin. He immediately felt her tense up, and he knew she was close.

Kagome _was_ close; _so_ close; her body was going stiff; the heat was radiating from her groin out to the rest of her body, and it was almost more than she could take. And then Inuyasha pricked her skin with his claws, and she yelped as she came, her walls tightening up and milking his cock. Inuyasha roared her name as she clenched him tightly, and emptied into the condom jet after jet of cum. Kagome went completely rigid as she felt him release, then her own climax washed over her, taut at first, and then, as her orgasm dissipated, her body relaxed over his, her own sweet nectar streaming down his cock. 

Inuyasha massaged her ass as she folded over him, sighing and rubbing her face into the soft fabric of his pants. She felt...completely spent, but sated...even with a condom, Inuyasha had still managed to fill her up entirely, and leave her happy and full. 

She felt him lift her hips gently so he could slide out of her. His cock twitched against her ass, and she sighed. She felt him remove the condom; he must have tossed it somewhere—she didn’t know. He then slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his side, where she snuggled in close, her legs tangling up in the soft fabric of his Sailor Moon pajamas. He smelled...so good...like sex and musk and evergreen. She found herself inhaling him deeply, and rubbing her nose against his chest. She felt his chest rumble, and he slipped another arm around her so he could hold her more closely.

This...was...nice.

It was _nice_.

Kagome hummed happily and nuzzled him. She was tired...so tired…

“Um...Kagome?” 

Her eyes snapped open, and she propped herself up on one elbow to see Inuyasha looking at her, concerned, one fang sticking out below his lip. Kagome reached out and touched that fang, pressing the tip into the pad of her finger. This seemed to relax him for some reason, and his frown shaped up into a soft smile.

“I was...just thinking…” he said. He paused, and took a breath.

“I am _definitely_ asking Rin to take me off your team. Tomorrow. When I deliver the paperwork to her. But, I have to admit to you...that also really fucking sucks, because you are still one of two people in the whole company who I actually like and respect.”

Kagome laughed, and leaned over and kissed him, hard. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her, rolling them so he was on top. His silver hair fell around him, and Kagome’s eyes took on a mischievous glint.

“Do we...have to...tell anyone?” she asked. “I mean...you and me... how does Rin feel about workplace romances?”

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her again. “Is that what this is, Kagome?” he asked her huskily. “Is this a workplace romance? Or just a romance between you and my pajama pants?”

She giggled, and he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her jawbone, and then teased her throat with his fangs. “Oh…” she moaned, “at first it was your pants...but…” she tweaked his ears, and he growled. “I think that I’ve had enough of threesomes for now.” Her stormy eyes gleamed. “How about you take those pants off and let’s see what you can really do?”

Inuyasha roared his approval, ripped off the pants in one fast motion, then tackled her to the futon to kiss the absolute shit out of her.

As he entered her again, Inuyasha thought about the fact that this beautiful, perfect, playful, ridiculously talented woman had shown up at his door, to drop off paperwork, and now, she would be staying the night, with him, in his bed, where he could worship her all night, and then, the next morning, he’d make her the most amazing breakfast she’d ever had.

“Inuyasha.” Her voice brought him out of his reverie, and he looked down at the luminous woman he was making love to, for the second time that night. Her tone was playful.

“I think that I liked it better with the pants on,” she teased him.

He growled and drove his cock into even more deeply. She groaned loudly.

“I take it back,” she moaned. “It’s you. It’s you. It’s not the pants. It’s _you_.”

He leaned forward and kissed her gently; she started a bit at the softness of his lips on hers.

“And it’s you, Kagome,” he whispered. “No one else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go! A few loose ends to tie up, and we will do in the epilogue, which should go up later today. Thanks everyone for reading this chapter--we hope that you enjoyed it! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue to follow-up on Inuyasha and Kagome's life after that fated evening of Sailor Moon pants love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! Here is the final chapter of Not What She Was Expecting! Just a little epilogue to wrap some things up. We hope that you enjoy!

_Two months later_

“All right everyone,” Inuyasha said, looking around at the team. “Great work tonight. I’m sorry to keep you so late, but I hope that the dinner I bought makes up for it. Now,” he added, clapping his hands and bowing slightly. “Everyone go home, get some rest this weekend, because we have a _lot_ of work to do next week.” He waved, signaling the end of the meeting, and the bewildered team gathered up their belongings so that they could head home for the night. 

“I can’t believe what happened today,” Miroku whispered to Kagome teasingly as he gathered up his belongings. “Do you know what’s come over him the past few months?”

“He’s getting laid,” Shippo smirked. “That’ll put anyone in a good mood.”

“Home!” Inuyasha barked, a bit of the old team leader coming through in his tone.

“And...there he is.” Sango rolled her eyes. “Who wants to go get some beers?” she asked the team. Miroku and Shippo eagerly nodded, but Kagome hung back. “You okay, Kagome?” 

“Yeah,” Kagome said with a sigh. “I am feeling pretty tired. It’s been a long week. I think I’ll just head home. Is that okay?”

“You sure you’re okay, Kagome?” Miroku asked, concerned.

“I’m good,” Kagome reassured them. “Just tired.”

“Higurashi!” shouted Inuyasha. “I need to talk about these markups before you leave.”

Kagome sighed, then gave her friends a weary grin. “See? Looks like I don’t get to go out tonight anyway.” She waved them off. “Go have fun.”

“You’d think that he’d be anxious to get you home, and not want to keep you here, working,” Sango muttered as the rest of Kagome’s team filed out of the conference room.

Kagome sighed again, then packed up her belongings. She felt a presence at her side, hovering. “Did you have to do that?” she asked, putting her laptop in her bag. 

“Keh,” he shrugged. “I just wanted to make sure you were coming home with me tonight, ‘Gome.”

She smiled to herself, then turned her face up to meet his. “Always,” she said. 

He smiled back. “You better,” he replied. They stood for a moment, frozen, unable to capitalize on the moment alone, yet desperate to do so.

“Should we go?” she whispered.

“Your place or mine?” he whispered back.

She smiled. “I have a change of clothes in here,” she offered, patting her bag.

He grinned. “Awesome,” he said. “Because I have special plans for tonight.”

* * *

The whole subway ride back to Inuyasha’s apartment in Kichijoji, he was strangely quiet and excitable. His golden eyes roamed the subway in glee, and when they settled on her, and she looked at him, questioning, he simply grinned and looked away. His entire persona was volatile, but not in a dangerous way; instead, he was so highly strung in his happiness that Kagome thought for sure something was seriously wrong.

This was the most excited she had seen him since...since the morning after their first night together, when he’d gotten up early, made her breakfast, made love to her _again_ , then left her to sleep while he’d bounded out of the apartment and over to Rin’s, where (from what she gathered) he had handed over the paperwork, and tried to get Rin to reassign him, because he was apparently desperately, hopelessly, in love with the team’s designer. Rin had later told Kagome that she had a huge laugh, and then told him to get back to Kagome, and she would see him Monday morning _with_ his team, although she would be evaluating Kagome’s work performance from now on.

Because Rin knew: the team worked well together, and she didn’t want to do anything to break it up. Especially if it meant Kagome’s presence would help keep Inuyasha’s temper in relative check.

As Kagome watched Inuyasha on the walk from the subway to his apartment, she couldn’t help but smile at the changes that had come over him since they had started dating. Sure, he still had his grumpy asshole moments, but his whole demeanor just seemed...lighter? Happier? Even the walk from the subway to his apartment, Inuyasha was practically skipping. Kagome had to run to keep up with him. He was radiating joy in a way she had never seen before.

What in the _hell_ was going on with him? It was almost like he was….

Kagome stopped mid-stride. _It was almost like he was going to propose._

“Kagome?” Inuyasha had stopped, and turned around, and was now peering at her curiously.

“What?” She looked up at him, startled.

He got in her face and inspected her eyes. “Everything okay?” he asked. “You feel all right?”

“I—I’m fine.” There was _no way_ he was going to propose to her. They’d only been dating two months. Okay, two of the most amazing, glorious months of her entire life, but still. 

Slow. They needed to take things slow. She needed to keep her apartment, keep her bank accounts, keep her life. 

Right? It was okay to wait for the whole living together, marriage, babies, right?

Even if she dreamed every night about how they would spend their lives together?

Even if she dreamed about what their babies would look like?

Kagome sighed and started to walk; now she moved more quickly, and Inuyasha had to jog to keep up with her. She wanted to get to his apartment, see what he had for her, and then go from there. 

Sex.

They’d be going to sex.

She knew this, and still she shivered with anticipation.

Inuyasha led her up the stairs to his apartment. He gave her a heated look that went straight to her groin, and she quivered on the landing.

“Come on,” he said, and opened the door. Kagome followed him into the genkan, where they both removed their shoes and their jackets. Inuyasha headed down the hall to his bedroom; when Kagome started to follow him, so she could drop off her bag, Inuyasha stopped her.

“Hold on,” he said, “can you go to the washitsu? I’ll be there.”

“But my bag,” she said, holding it up.

He took it from her, and kissed her gently. “I’ll take care of it,” he promised. “Go have a seat and relax.”

Kagome left him in the hallway; he went right towards the bedroom, and she went left to the washitsu, where she turned on the kotatsu and settled under the blanket, shivering slightly. She watched down the hallway, waiting for Inuyasha, wondering what he could possibly have for her, wondering if it was going to be what _she thought it would be_.

She could barely breathe; she could barely move; she could barely do anything but watch, and wait, and think about what was going to happen in the next few minutes.

At long last, Inuyasha came trundling down the hallway. He was wearing his Sailor Moon pajama pants and was, as per usual, bare-chested. Kagome’s breath caught. Would she ever get used to how fucking he sexy was? In those _pants_?

Kagome started to breathe heavily, thinking about all the ways she wanted to take him while wearing his adorable, fluffy, Sailor Moon pants.

Inuyasha sat beside her at the kotatsu, and slid a package over to her. “For you,” he said simply.

It was a large, rectangular box. It wasn’t a ring.

Kagome felt her heart dip into her stomach for a hot minute. She had...had she really believed that he would buy her a ring? After only two months? Was she that vain? Was she that confident in herself, that she thought she was a sure thing for him? He was for her, but that didn’t mean anything. It could be that she was just a fling, that it wasn’t serious. It could be that…

“Shit, woman, will ya stop spiraling and open the damn package?” Inuyasha’s gruff voice brought her back to reality. Kagome blinked, and looked at him, and he smirked.

“Open it,” he said again. “I promise ya won’t be disappointed.”

“O—okay.” It still unnerved her how well he was able to read her. It was because her scent was so strong to him, she knew, but still…

She couldn’t hide anything from him. And she kind of liked that.

Kagome looped the ribbon off the box, then slid her finger under the delicately taped edges and unwrapped the box. When it was free of the wrapping paper, she lifted the box lid, and moved the tissue paper aside. She saw what was in the box, and she gasped, and looked up at him, half in confusion, half in joy.

In the box were her very own pair of pink, fluffy, fleecy, Sailor Moon pajama pants.

“Inu—Inuyasha,” she breathed. She ran her hands over the fabric, and shivered at how it popped up to caress her skin. 

He laughed, and carefully took the pants out of the box and set them on the table between them. “Do you like them?” he asked her, watching her face carefully.

“Like them?” Kagome repeated faintly. She leaned forward and rubbed her face into the material. “They’re _wonderful_ ,” she moaned, and he chuckled lightly. She lay there for a moment, folded over on the kotatsu, enjoying the feel of the fabric, curling it up into her fingers. 

“But most importantly,” she said, sitting up and looking him full in the face, “they are the same as yours. We match, and I _love_ that.” Inuyasha’s eyes shone molten amber; he moved towards her, took her in his arms, and kissed her gently. 

Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

The kiss was full of all the love, all the joy she had brought into his life the past two months. It was full of the promise of evenings spent snuggled around the kotatsu, eating ramen, drinking beer, watching bad teen dramas. It was full of the promise of nights worshiping each other’s bodies, loving each other until the sun rose, and then falling into a blissful and deep sleep. And, Kagome hoped, it was full of the promise of the future, of those evenings, those nights, and hopefully, much more.

Inuyasha broke the kiss first and rested his forehead against hers. “You know that I love you, right?” he whispered. “I love you so fucking much.”

Kagome sighed. “I know,” she breathed. “And I love you too.”

He sat up, and chuckled. “Go get dressed,” he told her. “Put on your new pants, but be careful.”

“Be...careful?” she said, confused.

He winked at her, and she felt weak. Kagome picked up the pants—carefully, as he instructed—and headed to the bedroom to get changed.

As Kagome carried the pants to the bedroom, she couldn’t help feeling by turns disappointed and ecstatic. He had taken the time to have a pair of pants custom made for her, just like his, so that they matched. So that they fucking _matched_. How much more couple-y could they get?

 _Engaged. They could be engaged_.

But apparently, that wasn’t happening. Not that night, anyway.

Kagome put the pants down on the futon and slipped off her clothes. She grabbed a tank top from her bag and threw it on over her head, then unfolded the pants and pulled them on. She ran her hands down the fabric again, and grinned.

 _Yes,_ she thought, _this is a perfect, perfect gift_.

As Kagome walked back to the washitsu, she put her hands on her hips, and realized that the pants had pockets. She grinned. Was there anything better than a pair of women’s pants that had pockets? He really had thought of everything.

Kagome shoved her hands into the pockets, and was shocked when her hand came into contact with something hard. She frowned. Was it possible that whoever made the pants had left something in them?

“Inuyasha,” she said, coming back into the main room, “I think that someone left something in these pants when they made them.” She dug around in the pocket. “Look, they left a…” She stopped; her breath hitched; her eyes grew wide.

“They…” she stammered, “they left a ring in the pocket.”

Inuyasha smiled, and stood up. He crossed the room to her. “They left a ring in there?” he asked, his voice needy and dark. “Do you think someone left that there by accident, Kagome?” He leaned towards her. “Take a look at it,” he said quietly. “What do you see?”

Kagome looked at the ring carefully. It was white gold, or platinum—definitely not silver—and was a single, tear-shaped ruby, outlined by tiny diamonds. All the color faded from her face. “Inuyasha?” she said faintly. “Is this—is this what I think it is?” She wavered on the spot.

Inuyasha caught her and held her close. “It absolutely is,” he said into her hair, kissing her gently. “It’s a ring. From me. To you.” He pulled away from her, and took both her hands in his.

“I know it might seem fast,” he said, “but _fuck_ , I have never been this happy in my entire fucking life. You—you’re smart, talented, sexy, playful—and you keep me on my toes, woman.” He paused. “With you, I feel…” he paused. “I feel _ready_ , Kagome. I feel ready to take on the world, to do it all. But I want us to do it together. I want to be by your side, today, tomorrow, fifty years from now.” His eyes grew sad, and his ears drooped. “I...I hope that’s what you want too,” he finished quietly.

Kagome paused, and looked up at him, breathless. “Inuyasha,” she said, just as quietly, “you might be an ass, and you might be rude, and obnoxious, and have _way_ too much to say about other people’s work, but I _know you_ .” She stood on tiptoe to kiss him. “I know you, and I love you, and I _love_ that there is a part of you that only I get to see.” She smiled. “I would hope that’s clear to you by now,” she added softly, “because the ‘you’ at work? The ‘you’ here, at home, with me? The ‘you’ in those Sailor Moon pajamas?” She blushed. “That’s all of you, and I love it all.”

Inuyasha looked at her, hope shining in his golden eyes. “Then does that mean that you’ll…”

Kagome held out her hand and wiggled the fourth finger. “Yes,” she said, “it means that I will accept your ring. _Yes_.”

Inuyasha slipped the ring on her finger, and she jumped up into his arms and kissed him madly. As his hands got tangled in her hair, as he stumbled his way to the bedroom, he thought about the cool November night that brought her to his door, and thanked all the gods in heaven for people who send over documents to be signed after hours.

* * *

_One year later_

Kagome stood at the cooktop, heating up some noodles and broth to make Inuyasha ramen. She’d beaten him home from work, as usual, and set about making his favorite meal, also per usual. Since they’d gotten married six months before, and she moved into his apartment, she insisted on making fresh meals for them both. No more instant ramen; no more food from the convenience store (or not as often, anyway). Inuyasha had lived alone for far too many years, and Kagome planned to make it up to him by taking care of him: cooking, cleaning, and loving. All of the above, for sure. 

But tonight, she was nervous. She made extra ramen, and added pork and an assortment of vegetables. She wanted it to be perfect, because she had something to tell him, and she honestly didn’t know how he was going to take the news. 

The apartment door opened and closed, and Kagome heard Inuyasha call out, “I’m home!” 

“Welcome home!” she called back. “How was the rest of your day?”

Inuyasha kicked off his shoes and jacket, then stormed into the kitchen. “Fucking terrible,” he said. “Rin wants me to start working on a new project with a new team; she said it’s not right for a married couple to work so closely together.”

“Even if I’m the only person at the company you actually like?” she asked teasingly, lifting her face to his for a kiss.

Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers, and allowed himself a moment of respite enveloped in Kagome’s sweet scent. “Even then,” he said, a little mournfully. She really was the only person besides Rin at the company that he liked. But…

She also was his wife. And he could kind of see Rin’s point. He had, after all, once offered to leave the team so they could pursue their relationship. Rin had insisted that he stay, and looking back, it wasn’t a terrible choice. They worked extremely well together, and had been able to keep their professional and personal relationships separate. But marriage was a different story, and as soon as Rin had an opening for another team member, she was ready to move him...even if he didn’t really want to go. 

Because truthfully, he _still_ couldn’t get enough of Kagome. Her scent, her presence...they were calming to him. He hadn’t tried to punch anyone, he hadn’t given exceptionally scathing feedback, and he hadn’t forced anyone into early vacation days, for _months_. And actually, that was maybe why Rin kept him on Kagome’s team for as long as she did. Because it was one less surly hanyou, and many more happy people, for her to manage.

Kagome broke the kiss first, and went back to finishing the ramen. She turned off the burners and ladled the broth, the noodles, and the pork and the vegetables into the bowls. She hadn’t felt like making the eggs tonight—something about eggs was setting her off lately. She set the bowls on trays and took them in the washitsu while Inuyasha trotted off to the bedroom to get changed. Kagome smiled, and looked down at her Sailor Moon pajama pants. The weather was starting to get a bit too warm for them, but she really didn’t care.

She loved them. And she loved him.  
  
And that was all that mattered.

Kagome went back into the kitchen to get drinks—beer for him, tea for her—and was just settling down at the kotatsu when Inuyasha trundled back into the room and sat beside her, taking a sip of the beer she’d set out. Kagome slid her work bag a little closer to the table, then turned to her husband.

“Before...before we start eating,” she said hesitantly, “I—I need—we need to talk.”

Inuyasha looked at her, surprised. “Everything okay, Kagome?” he asked her.

“I—I think so?” she said. “But maybe you won’t?”

Her scent had been different for awhile now, Inuyasha had noticed. She’d been quiet, too. Nervous. Hesitant to talk to him. 

Maybe something was wrong, and she didn’t want to tell him, but now she had to?

“Are—are you sick?” he blurted out.

Kagome’s mouth hung open. “What?”

“Are—are you sick?” he repeated. “Is there something wrong?”

Kagome blinked. “Ummm….not really,” she said. She twisted her hands in her lap. How to tell him…

Oh, fuck it.

Kagome reached into her work bag, and pulled out a small package, wrapped in plain tissue paper. She slid it across the kotatsu to him, between the steaming bowls of ramen. Inuyasha looked at the package, then at her. “What is this?” he asked.

“Open it,” she said simply. “But watch your claws.”

Inuyasha listened, and gently rent the tissue paper so he could see what was in there. “What—what is this?” he asked in a choked voice.

“Open it,” she whispered.

Inuyasha tore the paper the rest of the way, then held up the package’s contents delicately by his claws.

It was a pair of pants. 

A pair of Sailor Moon pants.

Of _tiny_ , fleecy, Sailor Moon pants.

Inuyasha looked from the pants, to her, then back to the pants again, then to her. He couldn’t breathe; his chest felt constricted. “Does this mean…?” he asked. She nodded.

A baby.

He and Kagome were going to have a fucking _baby_.

“You’re sure?” he said.

“I peed on like five sticks, Inuyasha,” she said, “and I went to the doctor for bloodwork. It’s confirmed. We go for our first ultrasound in two weeks. I hope you can take time off of work,” she added. “If you’re interested in going.”

Inuyasha shook his head quickly. _If he was interested_?

“Of course I’m fucking interested!” he exclaimed. “You’re my wife, and that’s our _baby_. I’ll move heaven and all the hells to get a chance to see my kid on the screen.”

“It won’t look like much,” began Kagome.

Inuyasha leaned forward suddenly and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her into his lap. He began kissing her: her eyes, her ears, her nose, her neck, her shoulder blades—anything he could get his lips on. “I don’t care,” he murmured. “This is... _our_ baby. And I couldn’t be fucking happier. Because it’s you, and it’s me, and it’s a child conceived from the greatest fucking love story ever.”

Kagome giggled. “We’re hardly the ‘greatest’ love story, Inuyasha.”

“Oh, Kagome,” he said, turning her lips to his and drinking her in fully. “To me, this is the greatest love story. And now, it’s gonna have a baby chapter. A baby in Sailor Moon pajama pants.” He winked, and she nearly melted away.

 _Oh, yes_ , Kagome thought as Inuyasha pressed his fangs into her neck and began to leave little scratches as he pressed, _from a night where I delivered paperwork? To here? Married, and pregnant, and hopelessly in love._

No. This was definitely _not_ what she was expecting. 

And she couldn’t wait to see what other surprises Inuyasha—and life—had in store for her next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you so much for following and reading our story--we have so appreciated the kudos and the comments.
> 
> And I (Fawn) would like to take a special moment to say a special THANK YOU to Kalcia for everything. A few weeks ago, Kalcia teased some art that featured an Inuyasha in pink pants, and I immediately thought it would be hilarious if we could do something with that idea. Kalcia and I started talking, and Sailor Moon pajama pants Inu was born! Kalcia, it was so much fun working with you on this project, and I can't wait for future collaborations with you! THANK YOU for sharing your wonderful art with all of us! 💖🤩


End file.
